A Leap at the Train
by cherubcherry
Summary: A train is rummaged with people leaping in quickly to get to their destination, so we have to take a chance to dive in through the crowd, don't we? An ugly but beautiful mess harbors in for Sakura Haruno as she relearns the word "life."
1. Chapter 1: Rumor has it

**Hi there! This is going to be my first fanfiction.. well official!.. fanfiction! I'm at the stage where I'm back to adoring and mouth-gaping for Sakura and Sasuke as couples! So please don't be harsh with me as I haven't written for a long time. Now will be a nice opportunity to start, enjoy, and practice ****. Enjoy the story!**

Things can be difficult sometimes. When you have uninvolved parents who are out every day, to a bar drinking away the stress of the bills just paid, to the supermarket getting a "few" supplements, you just never know. When you're a latchkey kid who walks home from high school, opens the door, and no one is ever home and you grudgingly walk up the stairs, expecting no more of a surprise. When you always stare out the window, thoughtfully pouring out your whole heart to believe there's something in it for you in this wretched world. However, there's one thing that I know, which is you're always going to have at least one valuable thing that's worth going forth to. But, who says we're going to have to walk in confidence? Who says it's going to end this way? I'd wish, but it will be the only thing I will always look forward to thinking to, no matter if it's within my gripping grasp. Hard and simply to say so it's got to be love for me, an unforgettable love.

She's stroking away her soft pink bangs out of the way, her head down, focusing deeply on an AP Calculus Part BC class worksheet. Usually seniors at the most can get to Part AB of that class, but what's to say? Sakura Haruno is the top of her class, intellectually and maybe even physically in looks, as everyone believes. Nice almond emerald eyes, a petite face and figure, voluminous pink hair cascading down her back, and a neat sense of clothing taste, she seems perfect. Seems. There are secrets rotating in class each day about her, the mysterious, reserved girl and it looks like these gossipers and listeners are beyond frustrated. First of all, at the fact if the rumors are true, and second of all, if they can truly confirm it, because right now everybody is too unconfident to do so, since it also involves someone else of high regards.

Rumor has it that Sakura has been having an affair with a certain someone, someone who is envied by high school boys and adored by high school girls of the sorts. Someone who she sits next to, Sasuke Uchiha, who is also amongst the five others in the class besides Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and yes, apparently and surprisingly Naruto Uzumaki. Troublesome Naruto, who often slurps his ramen in class distractingly and texts nonstop underneath his desk while the sleeping Kakashi-sensei is daydreaming with one of his many colored perverted novels on top of his face, his lanky legs on the oak wood desktop. And if there is a test going on, guess what? That's right, teamwork; excluding Naruto who runs around the huddled circle to get at least a problem right.

Rumor has it that Sakura has not been the girl everyone has always perceived. Rumor has it that she has been doing the most explicable of things, and love was never her intentions. Rumor has it that Sasuke and Sakura are having an affair; Sasuke's intention are of love but her's of lust. She's becoming a "reasonable" target to the ladies surrounding her, obviously thinking she's got a scarlet letter amongst her chest, and the gentlemen who are disgusted but know she might be open to them, too. Obviously, Sakura is never aware of the things blabbling about in school, and if she did would she be angered at the fact that rumor has it love was never her intentions, because it always has been for her, for her one and only love, Sasuke-kun.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day in the Life of Sakura

**Hello again! Well honestly there are so many things I want to add to the story but I really do not have a plan of what it's going to be.. So if you guys have any ideas contact me or leave your ideas in the reviews. Maybe one idea or two should help. Thanks **

_They're sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Sakura moves again closer, eyes wide in wonder, as a black-haired boy is leaning his face into hers. It feels so magical that she can feel the tingles up her heart down to her stomach. Her cheeks are fluttering from the warm scene of autumn leaves falling down with the windy weather whispering against her. He plays with his fingers on her cheeks and kisses her a gentle one on the cheek, the forehead, the lips, everywhere on her face. And she is so happy, happy that she her thoughts are nicely floating to nowhere. _

"_Look at your face, Sakura. You look like beautiful." They both smile in unison. "Like a BLEEP."_

"_Wait, huh?"_

"_I said like a BLEEP."_

"_Excuse me?" The girl's body begins to tense. She's hoping Sasuke isn't those handsome guys who turn into total creeps._

_Sasuke's eyes are now rolling in opposite directions from each other. He reaches her hands into his and struggles to keep it in place._

"_I just wanted to tell you… that you're a BLEEP," Sasuke says with a drunk-like, stretched smile on his face._

"_Are okay, Sasuke-kun?" He responds with a giggle and Sakura is scared and confused. "I'm not kidding!"_

"_BLEEP it." Sasuke's head spins around comicly and his head breaks. It awkwardly falls on the pink-haired girl's lap. "BLEEEEEEEEEEP."_

"AGHHHHHHH!"

Sakura sits up straight, tensed up, her body shaking and her forehead streaming with sweat, raining down her neck. She quickly looks down her lap for any head lying around until she hears a noise and jumps.

"_BLEEP. BLEEP. BLEEP."_

She turns her head robotically towards the alarm clock and slams the 'off' button with her fists so hard the clock plunges way down and then up again as she removes her fists.

Her messy pink tangles on the top of her head lay like a nest and her bags are drooping from her emerald eyes as she trudges down the stairs. She hears laughter from downstairs and the smell of roasted coffee.

"Wasn't last night fun, honey? Remember when Kakashi got drunk at the party and started saying perverted quotes from 'Icha Icha'?" Her mom laughs and her father is howling, slamming is fists on the marble table, repeatedly.

'_So they went to a party, huh? And Kakashi was there, too? Great, I can use that when he arrives late to class again,'_ Sakura thinks and a sly smirk forms on her face.

Her parents were never there. Kizashi, her father, was an elite socialist and because of that he babbled on forever but always was quick to give lame excuses to his daughter when the couples were to leave to a party.

"Um, sweetie, me and your mom are going to leave to a long conference okay? It's a weekend so have fun at home!" He runs his fingers roughly on Sakura's hair, which she had just combed, obviously making her roll her eyes and pout.

Sakura runs to the other room. She tests her mother, Mebuki. Mebuki was a former model until she became too rich and in her thirties, decided to become a socialite, also. No matter what, Sakura's parents were wealthy just by attending parties. "Mom, where are you going this morning?"

"Honey, just a little shopping here and there. You know we need things for the porch. It'll take a while." Sakura smiled. She wanted to laugh in fact.

Liars. Sakura didn't understood why they would lie to her, especially when she knew they were socialites for a living, going to parties all day and playing golf or tennis. The Haruno family were such horrible liars. But, Sakura was a good liar, surprisingly. And, because her family were so bad at it, her father's side of the family always had feuds with Mebuki's side of the family when they had a get together. Guess who would win the debates? No one, because they were both pretty lame liars.

"It's good that you look happy this weekend," Mebuki says as she sprays some expensive perfume on her blonde hair, and Sakura feels the perfume swelling into her nose and sneezes. No bless you.

"Mom, Naruto is coming over for the weekends. Can he stay over for a few hours? It's for our AP Calculus assignment." She still couldn't believe Naruto was her partner. She wanted to partner up with Sasuke but he was absent, and it's strange because he is never absent.

"Sure dear. What's the assignment?"

"Oh you know, just making up all the chapters we missed because sensei was absent, as always." Sakura looks at her mother and waits for a response as she puts on her 24-carat earrings. _'24-carat earrings sounds like a good idea for shopping for porch appliances.'_

"Good. There should be dinner from yesterday. Some pork stew and the sorts. The maid cooks some pretty fine food don't you think?"

"Mom, the maid was out since last week. She quit because she moved to Sound City for her son."

"So you made the breakfasts and dinners?" Sakura nodded, thinking she might be really impressed then. "Then you should be able to take care of yourself." Sakura's head jolts up and her fists crunch. Fortunately, she was able to relax herself because there was no point of getting angry and her mother was busy behind her back powdering her face.

The petite girl whispers, "Since I can then why can't I live by myself then," and she heads out of the room. Just as she does she hears a knock on the door and heads for the door._ 'It's too early for Naruto to come. Maybe it's someone else.'_

Sakura doesn't live in full luxury but she lives in a house of some luxury. Her parents are here most of the time so they didn't think they needed it all. Only their bedroom is diamond up and their grateful daughter's is a plain middle class one. But, they had a shimmering glassy patterned door to give the visitor the illusion of a fine entrance.

"Naruto! Stop knocking so loud! GEEZUS!" Sakura opens the door and an unlady-like glare crosses her face, her mouth scrunched up… but then she stops. And just then she wishes she never opened the door. A black haired boy with shiny obsidian eyes blandly focuses on her angry gaze.

"Hn. Naruto was a clutz and didn't want to go."

Sakura stops and freezes when she hears about Naruto. She didn't know what he was talking about but ignores it. The pinkie starts fresher. "Um, hello Sasuke... what brings you here?"

'_Uh-oh. Mom and Dad are still here!'_

"Since I was absent I figured I would take Naruto's place, since he decided to do the assignment with Neji and Shikamaru," Sasuke says calmly.

"Oh… ok. That makes sense." Sakura looks around the living room if there are any signs of her parents. She lets out a huge sigh and looks down. She's wearing kitty slippers. _'Wait a minute...'_ She looks further down again, then side to side. Polka-dot shorts, a kitty tank top with three dimensional ears and a snout popping out, and she sees the crease of her nipples pressing against her tank top. She's not wearing a bra. _'Shit. Shit, shit, shit!' _Yes, yes she really wanted to die in a snap.

"Uh, are you going to let me in or not?" Sasuke exchanges a strange look. "It's been five minutes already."

"Yea! Go on ahead and just wait at the couch. I'm gonna change….!" Sakura's parents are already by the door and they're gazing at Sasuke like a lunatic while he's still blandly standing there.

"Is he your boyfriend, Sakura?" Kizashi asks.

"He sure is a pretty boy," Mebuki gestures in, and Sakura can feel her whole stomach sinking low, right now as she imagines it, to the ground.

"He could've modeled with me back in the days, too," Mebuki winks and Kizashi gives out a hardy laugh. But she loudly whispers to Sasuke "But, I had to marry this old man here," and Kizashi gives a pout but chuckles.

"Son, you'd make a great boyfriend for my daughter. I mean look at her. So anti-social!" Both the parents laugh harder at the joke. "But anyways, you can always come over. My daughter is a lovely girl and you guys look responsible enough. Just don't get to that level, if ya know what I'm sayin', like me and Mebuki did when we were your age!" Kizashi laughs even harder, even more unnattactively. Saliva flying everywhere out of his wide mouth, his nostrils flaring, this wasn't a pretty sight.

'_Oh hell no. This has got to end. Now.'_

"Mom, Dad don't you have a conference to attend to?" Sasuke looks at Sakura with her hands enveloping her forehead and chuckles.

Mebuki looks at Kizashi with a strange look. "I thought you told her porch appliances."

Kizashi gives a nervous chuckle. "Wellll okay Sakura! Me and your mother will head out now! Have fun with your little man! We love you!" and the door slams instantly and one could hear Mebuki and Kizashi bickering about porch appliances and conferences.

Sakura turns to Sasuke who was already sitting on the couch with his pencil and papers out on the living room table and his bag beside him.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry about my parents. They really are embarrassing."

"It's okay. They were pretty funny though." Sakura eyes brighten as she sees the chuckle on Sasuke's face. She had never seen him chuckle before, it was her first time. "I wish my parents were like that." She was also surprised at this but to her it was upsetting. He didn't know the reality of the relationship between her and her parents. It was sad, being a latchkey kid, being lonely in a big house all day. It was emotionally depressing for her a bit but she managed to get used to it. However, there were still days when the sadness struck her and all she was left with was tears in her eyes.

"Yea… well is it okay if I change my clothes? I didn't know Naruto… or you would come this early, that's why."

"Hn. Go ahead."

Sakura was so grateful at this point that she wanted to hug him but she was in her pajamas and hugging him would be weird since they were alone. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said politely.

As she turned around to the stairs towards her room Sasuke spoke out all of a sudden.

"I'm also here to talk about the rumor." Sakura turned around and there was unawareness in her eyes. She stopped immediately and was at a standstill looking at Sasuke out of space. _'What is he talking about?' _

"Aren't you going to change?" Sasuke questioned impatiently. It had already been fifteen minutes since he got here.

"O-Oh! Yea, I'm so sorry…" She hurriedly turned around before he could any more impatient. All of a sudden Sakura felt like blood was rushing down from her head, she was dizzy all of a sudden. _'It's probably because I didn't eat breakfast. Makes sense.'_

"We'll talk it about later, after we finish the assignment," the black-haired boy said and he continued on to sorting out the pages of his AP Calculus book.

Sakura nodded and continued for the stairs. She opened her mahogany door and closed it. She slid down the door and thought about what Sasuke had just said. _'Rumor? Is there a rumor about me? Wait.'_ Sakura's eyes were roaming and her eyes widened. _'What if there's a rumor about us?'_ Sakura's headache then panged her even more and her thoughts began to blur. She wanted to throw up, she didn't know why. She had a healthy dinner and an adequate amount of sleep last night. Of course, she didn't have breakfast this morning but it shouldn't impact her headache this much.

She continued to stay in her sitting position and managed to change, taking off her shirt first. Her eyesight was beginning to blur. She stared at her hands to see if anything was triggering and her eyesight completely took a toll of her as she looked around the room and saw just blurs of what seemed like nothing. She grabbed her shirt and didn't know if she should put it back on, if she was going to make it, that is. Her head was weighting down on her and she could feel the warmth surrounding her. Her kitty shirt was still in her hands but she couldn't grasp it tightly enough to hold it up over head. Sakura's head was spinning too much. It felt like she just played ring-around-the-rose and everything became difficult except holding herself into the ring. But, she feels the ring has collapsed and she feels like she's floating away, somewhere far away, and she can't ever come back again, that is for a while.

**I was really tired because it was getting late but anyways, please review and thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
